


How we met

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: Happy Pokemon Day.





	How we met

The day starts out pretty well, with the sun starting to rise and envelope Pallet Town in a serene glow.

Red has finished preparing to go out, with his Pikachu in tow. Before leaving his room, his eyes drifted to the stuffed Pikachu plush that Blue gave him for his birthday when they were younger. Red smiles nostalgically at the memories of him and Blue playing with the plush. He has always cherished this particular present from his friend.

As Red and Pikachu reached the coast overlooking Cinnabar Island, he decided to sit down to gather his thoughts. Not too long after, a familiar presence has interupted his train of thoughts.

"You're early." Blue states as his Eevee who was comfortably positioned on his shoulders went down to merrily greet Pikachu. Both Pokemon proceeded to play in the sand while Blue decides to join Red and sit down beside him.

Red returned the greeting by smiling and letting out a small chuckle. He then looked confusedly at Blue with an unspoken question. _"Why are you here? I thought you'd be at the gym today."_ He knows that Blue usually would be up early to go to Viridian City. If Blue wouldn't be at the gym, he'd run errands for his grandfather. Red assumed that he would catch Blue in the rare occurrences that he decided to do his gym duties for once. Apparently, that's not the case here as Blue has seemingly decided that hanging out with Red today is more interesting.

Blue sighs wearily as he tries to explain. "I'm taking the day off today. Not like the gym receives challengers that often. Besides, everyone there can take care of themselves just fine."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before Red broke the ice. "Today's the day we met."

Blue looks at Red quizzically. "With who?" Instead of giving a verbal response, Red simply looks at Pikachu fondly. Blue immediately understood what Red meant.

"Right, I always knew you wanted a Pikachu when we were younger." Blue states as Red now looks at him while he talks. "Pikachu aren't very strong Pokemon but you somehow managed to make yours work in battle. Infuriating yet impressive."

Like everyone else, Blue is curious as to how Red formed a bond with his Pikachu. It may not look like it but Red's Pikachu seems special and looks like it underwent special training. Blue would like to know the secret to raise a weak and unevolved Pokemon into a strong battler. He may not admit it but Red was always better at raising his Pokemon. Blue may be good at training his Pokemon but it took quite a while for Blue to learn that raising them with love makes them even stronger.

Red broke eye contact and looked up the sky to start explaining. The wind gently howled as Red told Blue of his story.


End file.
